Miracle World Wiki
Miracle World A zombie apocalypse America with a group of Teenagers trying to survive the apocalypse and what it brings. Pre-Apocalypse Events Arizona & Mountain States Outbreaks The first original outbreaks started within the states of Arizona and Utah, but was not noticed by the media until the Phoenix Outbreak. An unnamed man attacked and presumably bit three citizens in a mall. This initiated the beginning steps of the Outbreak. With the outbreaks spreading further into New Mexico, Idaho and Colorado the United Nations gather within Paris and begin the building of the wall surrounding America. Many citizens throughout Arizona and The Mountain States moved further East or West during this time. Las Vegas & The Eastern Coast Paradise With the American president promising the people an outbreak-free paradise many citizens moved to Las Vegas or the Eastern Coast in attempt to escape the virus. Many sick and undead residents also moved causing many citizens moving across the country to become infected easily. Many big cities ended up being overrun within a week-10 days including New York City and Las Vegas. Some tourists and migrants ended up stealing boats mainly in The Eastern States causing a large number of undead within the Atlantic Ocean. The Wall Age After the agreement by 191/193 nations in Paris, the decleration for The Northern Border, Mexican Border, Pacific Border and Atlantic Border start to get built. Hawaii and Alaska convince the decleration to not include them due to none to minimal infections within their states, the state of Maine later steps in after infections increase in Vermont and Massachusetts and pays Canada $5,000,000 to create the Maine Border-Wall. Maine, Alaska and Hawaii join together to form "The Reformed States". While in California, Seattle and Washington D.C., the American president forces a strict border forcing nobody to leave and to be contaminated to enter. Many cities mainly from the Southern states make their way into California, Seattle and Washington forcing the President to flee to Alaska. Four days after the President's flee, Florida notices their first infections in Miami and closes their airports off with the rest of the states, but fails to shutdown Orlando International Airport making around 600 Floridian citizens to use the aircraft and end up crashing them into parts of Orlando. The Media Attack With America trapped inside by five walls. Social Media begins to create many channels based off of big cities such as Chicago, Los Angeles and Phoenix. Not much more is known about this other than many celebrities were killed by the undead and Medias caused a huge deal about them. Firebombing Waves 1 & 2 With the increasing infection within the big cities and spreading to the countryside, the president aims for every big city to be firebombed with two different waves. The most affective was Phoenix with 80-85% of its land destroyed. This mission mainly failed due to medium amounts of citizens fled to the suburban areas of cities causing huge waves of undead to attack. The Silent Blanket Age This is the last known event of Miracle World in which all medias were shutdown across America. Not much is known about it other than it caused many citizens to get angry and end up doing criminal acts. The Police and all Jobs were also cancelled causing America to be "free" and "lawless". Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse